As the Trigger's Pulled
by Perfect Assassin
Summary: A nameless boy comes into Usagi's life and takes everything away from her. Now she only has one thing on her mind: revenge. After ten years of being trained as a killer Usagi meets up with new friends, old rivals, and deadly enemies. REVISED & CONTINUED!
1. Fire

*********  
NOTICE  
*********  
  
Hey everyone! If you read this first chapter, it was probably a year ago. I've finally started to pick things up and try to at least get half way done with it! I'm halfway through the second chapter and I decided to revise this chapter... expect updates soon! But let me know what you think just so I feel like writing for this is something you wanna see! Thanks!  
  
*********  
Disclaimer: All right, this is my friggen disclaimer for the entire story! I do not, nor will I ever will, own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I wouldn't be writing this if I did, would I? Nooooooooo I'd be at the beach with one of my many laptops laughing at people who DID have to put a disclaimer on everything. So please refrain from suing me.  
  
Notes: This doesn't start in a certain place of the regular SM or GW series. In fact, I don't think I'm going to keep anything the same. Sooo don't expect anything k? I don't even think that I'm gonna make the senshi henshin. Oh, and don't bother e-mailing me about couples. It's already been decided.   
  
*******************  
Chapter One  
*******************  
He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. It was going to be a long day. What with the ship needing to be repaired and having to upgrade a new program for a top secret project, he'd be surprised if he would be able to see his family at all in the next few months!   
  
"Kenji Tsukino."  
  
He stood up and went into a salute. "Sir."  
  
"I have a mission for you."  
  
He looked up at the other man quizzically. He had never been given a mission before. His field was computers and programs, not weapons and combat. "Sir?"  
  
The general sighed. "At ease."   
  
Kenji saw that his eyes were bloodshot and he was looking paler then usual. "Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"Kenji, do you have children?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I do," he said, suddenly becoming very proud. "I have a little girl that's five and my wife just had our son two weeks ago."  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"My little girl is Usagi and my wife, Ikuko, named our son Sam," he said and smiled.  
  
He returned the smile, and then suddenly looked saddened. "I have a son as well. His name is Ian."  
  
"Sorry for prying, sir, but why aren't you looking all too happy about that?" Kenji asked.  
  
"For one thing, he was taken away from me as a baby," he said. "The other is I won't be able to search for him as I wanted to."  
  
"What do you mean? As I've heard, you'll be getting quiet an amount of time off in a month or so."  
  
"It won't matter."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Tsukino, you're being assigned a very important mission. In fact, it's so important that everyone here is going to die so it can succeed. It's that important." Kenji looked at him in pure shock. "I'm sure you know what this is," he went on as he took out a tiny black CD from his pocket.   
  
"That's the program I'm working on. An incomplete program at that," he said.  
  
The general put it in Kenji's shirt pocket. "The machine has already been sent out without being detected. It's somewhere safe. We just need to hide the program to it before the enemy ship catches up with us."  
  
"Is it that valuable?!" he demanded.   
  
The general nodded. "Be thankful, Tsukino. You're going to get to see your family again. Hide the program somewhere safe and make no record of where you keep it. When the time is necessary, someone will come and get you." Kenji nodded solemnly. "The ship is ready for you in the hanger. Don't fail us."  
  
"I won't...sir..." He said and they saluted each other. They then went their separate ways.  
  
"Oh, and Kenji!" the general called. The other man spun around. "If you ever come across a boy named Ian McConner tell him... Tell him I'm sorry."  
  
"I will, sir," he said and then turned back around, knowing that he'd never see him again.  
  
*****  
  
"So what do we do?" the man said, stating what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"I don't like that the military built their own Gundam," a man with a long nose and a scar on his cheek stated. "It will give them more power and before we know it we'll have to be dealing with them too. Trying to put out the Alliance is enough work."  
  
"I agree," said a tall black man.  
  
The others nodded their heads as well.  
  
"Then it's settled then. Issue the commands to blow up the ship," he said.  
  
Suddenly an officer came in and saluted to the men. "Sir, an escape pod has just been detected leaving ship 195. Orders?"  
  
"Blow it up-"  
  
"That won't be necessary," Dr. J said from the doorway. "I'll send out my 'student.'"  
  
"He's inexperienced. Let me send out-"  
  
"No, he'll be absolutely fine," Dr. J said. "Absolutely fine."  
  
"What makes you think so?"   
  
"He has already mastered the controls for his assigned Gundam," he let the words sink in for a moment. "Boy, come here." A little boy, about the age of six, walked up beside him. He looked around at the people in the room with an icy glare. "I want you to follow this ship and find out who the person is on it. Don't make any contact with him till he reaches his destination. See if they're carrying any valuable information. Either way, kill whoever it is and burn the destination so it'll destroy any information."  
  
"Mission Accepted," he said and left the room.  
  
"My God, J, what did you do to that boy?" one of the scientists asked. "His eyes... should not be that of a child. Completely emotionless..."  
  
"I only did what I was told," he replied.  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"To take away his humanity. Make him a perfect soldier."  
  
*****  
  
Mrs. Tsukino rocked her baby boy gently as she tried to get him to calm down and then put him to sleep. Unfortunately, it was all in vain. For when her five-year-old daughter zoomed in, she slammed the door against the wall immediately making the two-week-old start fussing again.  
  
"Usagi!" her mother scolded. "He was almost asleep!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mommy... But guess what! Daddy's home!"  
  
She almost dropped the baby. "What?"  
  
"Honey?" Kenji called as he walked through the front entrance. "Ikuko?"   
  
"Kenji!" she cried as she ran into the hallway.  
  
"This... This is Sam?"  
  
"It is," she said and smiled brightly. She gently handed him over to his father.  
  
"Would you do me a favor? Would you get that brief case that the military gave me?"  
  
"The heavy duty one?" he nodded. She went upstairs to find it and came down with it seconds later. It was open to revile two guns that Kenji made himself, a family photo, and his diary. He took out the little black CD and placed it in the case.  
  
"Why are you home so early?" his wife asked.  
  
"Er...um..." Kenji looked down at his daughter. "Hey, sweetie, would you do me a favor?"  
  
She gave him a huge smile. "Sure!"  
  
"Would you go to the playground and stay there for a while so Daddy can talk to Mommy?"  
  
"Okay!" she said. "But... will you come and play with me afterwards? I really, really missed you!"  
  
"Sure I will," he said. "I'll be out there in a bit!" He watched as his daughter skipped outside and then turned to his wife. "You might want to sit down."  
  
*****  
  
He put the last explosive into place and rechecked the wiring. It was perfect, of course. Everything had to be perfect. *He* had to be perfect or else he would be punished. And he'd been punished enough as it was. He walked to the front of the house, gun in hand. The words of his instructor echoed through his mind: "Kill him and anyone who comes in contact with him." With those words in mind he walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino opened it up. "Hello."  
  
"Is this the Tsukino residence?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is," she said.  
  
"Good," he answered. He pulled out his gun and with out even hesitating he shot her three times in the chest. She screamed as the bullets ripped through her body. Kenji looked up in alarm.  
  
Usagi heard the gunshots from the playground and immediately started running home.  
  
The boy stepped over the corpse and walked into the house. He saw Kenji running toward him. To stop any further advancement he lifted his gun so it was level with the older man's chest. "You are Kenji." His eyes looked at his now dead wife with distress as he nodded. "What did you take with you from when you left the ship?"  
  
"Nothing," he lied.  
  
"All right," he said, narrowing his eyes. Then he pulled the trigger and walked out of the house as if it was nothing. After ten paces he took the detonator out of his pocket and pushed it. As the house was consumed in flames, he heard a blood-curdling cry.  
  
Usagi ran up to the boy with brown hair, tears streaming down her face. "You killed them!" she screamed. She started pounding on his chest. "You killed my family!" The boy took hold of her fists and she looked up at him. "Why?" The coldness of his eyes would be imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life.  
  
He took her fists and flung her to the ground. "I was told to." He leveled the gun to Usagi.  
  
"Good! I'm glad you're going to kill me!" Usagi shouted. The boy did a face fault. Why would anyone want to die? "You know why?! So I can come back and haunt you for the rest of your life! For killing me and my family!" The tears had stopped and now a look of determination was set in her features. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on!"   
  
But it didn't come.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked around. The boy was gone. She looked back to the house to watch as the roof collapsed from the fire eating away at it. She started to cry again. "What am I going to do with out you?" she whispered. She curled up with her hands around her knees staring at the fiery inferno that was consuming the rest of her then normal life.   
  
"Little girl." Usagi turned to face a young woman with dark green hair. "Are you all right?"  
  
"How can I be all right? My home and my family are gone. I have nowhere to go because of that boy!" she spat.  
  
"I can be your family," she offered. "I can give you a home." She gave a sincere and reassuring smile. "I can also give you revenge."  
  
The tears stopped and the five year old cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Come with me Usagi and I'll give you the ability to stop that boy so that he won't hurt anyone else ever again," she said and reached out her hand.   
  
Usagi studied her for a moment while trying to calm herself down. The older woman seemed kind and had offered her a home before even knowing her name. That must mean she's a good person, right? The little girl reached out her hand and took the older woman's. She smiled at the five-year old again and they started walking down the street, ending Usagi's normal life.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi bolted up right in bed, clutching the blankets close to her chest. When she saw that there was no fire, just darkness, she fell back onto the bed. She placed her hand on her forehead as she tried to get her breathing to slow down.   
  
Nightmares again.  
  
It had been ten years since that night, the night where that nameless boy with the cold eyes had taken everything away from her. Ten years since the Doctor took her in. Ten years since she started to learn the art of killing. The only thing that pushed her to finish the hell she went through to train everyday, to keep her sanity even, was the fact that one day she was going to make it so that his eyes weren't cold anymore. It was because she was going to kill him. It wasn't exactly an obsession, just one of her highest priorities. And she certainly wouldn't go out of her way to hunt him down. What if Dr. P needed her for a mission? Besides, how could she hunt someone that she knew absolutely nothing about? The only thing she had to go by was the coldness of his eyes.  
  
Usagi looked over at the digital clock where '3:20' was glowing in a soft shade of green. She inwardly cursed. She was going to be exhausted tomorrow when she was going to meet up with Dr. P and get the detail of her next mission. Why one earth the good Doctor didn't just send it to her through E-mail was beyond her. Usagi closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. 


	2. My Dear Doctor

**************  
Chapter 2  
**************  
It was a beautiful little town. Music drifted lazily through the air as it was plucked from an acoustic guitar. The notes didn't seem to be in a hurry to be anywhere... They were just enjoying their existence, much like the people who walked around. The scent of freshly baked goods lured passer-byers to take a seat at the sidewalk cafes. Adobe missionary styled architecture ran deep into the cities roots, giving it an exotic peaceful feeling. There seemed to be no aim to this little town except to bring pleasure to whoever came through.   
  
Usagi scanned the crowded streets, trying her best to fit in and keeping an eye out for her good Doctor. She rolled her eyes in aggravation, wishing the e-mail would have given her a little more specifications then 'little sidewalk café with flowers on the table.' For heaven's sakes! There were about three million of those in this coastal town! She must have gone up and down each of the streets twenty times and Dr. P was no where in sight!  
  
"Excuse me! Miss?" a boy with the same color hair as she stood up from one of the café tables and gestured to an empty seat beside his. "Would you mind keeping me company? You see, I'm waiting for one of my doctor friends and she's running a little bit late."  
  
Usagi caught on immediately. She put on a smile and nodded. "Why thank you for inviting me! I'm also waiting for someone and I'm new here so I feel a bit lost."  
  
"Would you like something to drink, miss?" he asked as she took a seat.  
  
"Lemonade would be wonderful," she answered.  
  
The boy no more then a year older then she snapped his fingers, gaining the attention of a nearby waiter. He said a few things to him in Spanish and then turned to her again, smiling pleasantly. She could tell that, unlike herself, he was meaning every bit of kind gesture and not acting one bit.  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner," he said happily and extended a hand to her.  
  
She looked at it for a split second and smiled, shaking his hand. "Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Well, Miss Tsukino it looks like our beloved doctor is turning the corner now."  
  
She looked behind her shoulder, where Quatre was staring. Sure enough, Dr. P had confidently started making her way over to where the two sat. She smiled apologetically as she took a seat, which happened to be a little closer to Quatre then to Usagi. She picked up on this right away, knowing that whatever Dr. P was going to make her do she wasn't going to like. She had learned long ago that staying away from an angry Usagi was the best thing to do if she intended to keep her life.  
  
"How are you doing this fine day, Doctor?" Usagi asked, false sweetness dripping from ever syllable.  
  
"Can it Usagi, you're the one's who's supposed to be perfect, not me. I'm allowed to be late," she said and smiled.  
  
"Well you seem to be in fine health; however, I can fix that."  
  
The older woman chuckled and faced Quatre. "And how are you today Mr. Winner?"  
  
"Just fine, though you may call me Quatre."  
  
"How are the arrangements proceeding, Quatre?"  
  
"What arrangements?" Usagi asked coldly, dropping whatever was left of the shallow façade she had been donning.  
  
"You will be staying with Mr. Winner as one of his sisters as an undercover operation." Dr. P informed her.   
  
"You're kidding." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"While you are there," the woman continued, "You will be undergoing rigorous physical training as well as psychological modifications."  
  
"What, you don't think I'm happy enough?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"The battled ahead are long and hard, Usa. You will need to become better then you are. Not only that, but you are not equipped to fight these last battles. While you are here you will recover a missing mobile suit that you will use. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Out of everyone, why do I have to be partnered with him? No offense, but you don't seem like the soldier assassin type." Quatre lightly coughed at her statement  
  
"Usagi, don't be rude, especially to you older brother. I'm sure you'll find out along the way why he was chosen. Take good care of her, Quatre. She's like my daughter."  
  
"Of course I will, Dr. P. Have a great trip home."  
*****  
"All right now I can understand," Usagi stated as she watched the mansion from the passenger seat of Quatre's red convertible mustang.   
  
"Oh believe me you don't know half of it," Quatre mused.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You'll find out." He brought the car to a stop in front of his house, opening the door for Usagi and escorting her up the steps to the door. A main answered the door and smiled at her master. "Niki, this is Usagi. She's one of my sisters. Would you mind making a room for her?"  
  
"Not a problem, sir." She said. "I'll call when the room's ready."  
  
"Thank you, Niki." Quatre turned to Usagi. "Make yourself at home. However, I must warn you, there are some rather... interesting people roaming around the house. None of them are too dangerous; however, I suggest you be cautious as you explore."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Quatre."  
  
"Supper is at nine, it would be nice if you dined with use. Seeing as you'll be the only girl who's not a maid in the house for a while, I hope you can grace us with presence."  
  
"I'll try Quatre. Thank you." She watched him as he walked past the lobby and up the stairs into what seemed a large office room.   
  
She walked up to a large over stuffed couch on the side of the lobby. She flopped down on it and took off her shoes and reached for her laptop bag. She lied down on the couch and set the laptop on her lap, using a pillow as a support to look at the screen. She yawned lazily as she popped in a mini CD Dr. P had given to her. To her surprise, instead of just one mission, there seemed to be a long list of them. And furthermore, her first mission didn't start until two months! She grimaced and shut her laptop screen rather noisily.   
  
"This is complete bull."  
  
Usagi stood up and pushed the laptop back in its case. She figured the only thing she could do was wonder around. She found the maid on the way and politely asked her to take her laptop to her room so she was free to look around.   
  
"And so I said, 'No ma'am, I'm sure those buns are indeed mine!'" Laughter erupted from a room in front of Usagi. She grinned. Maybe she would get to meet some of these 'interesting' people. She poked her head through the door of what seemed to be a small kitchen where two boys stood talking to each other. One of them caught sight of her immediately.   
  
"Hello, who's this?" The one with a long braid asked. Usagi just blinked. "Aw, come on gorgeous I'm not gonna bite you!"   
  
Usagi smiled and walked through the doorway. "Hi!"  
  
"Heya! The name's Duo Maxwell. And you are...?"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Well, Usagi, this here's one of my pals, Trowa," he said jerking his head in his direction. "What are you hear for?"  
  
"I'm one of Quatre's sisters. I'm just visiting."  
  
"Nice try," Trowa said.  
  
She looked at him funny. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You just said your last name was Tsukino, not Winner. And since you're not even older then Quatre you can't be married. Also, he doesn't have any younger siblings," Trowa stated.   
  
"Ouch..." Usagi stated and looked at the floor.  
  
"You must be the new agent then," Duo commented.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up and stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Don't be surprised, miss. The reason we came here is because we're supposed to train a new agent. None of us expected you were going to be a girl though," Trowa said.  
  
"A pretty girl!" Duo added. "I don't think Wufie's going to be too happy about training you though."  
  
"Then he doesn't have to. In fact, none of you have to. I'm perfectly fine," she said coldly.  
  
"Touché! If I didn't know better I'd say we had another Yuy on our hands. What's with you anyway? All happy go lucky one minute and cold as ice the other!" Duo scolded. "It's not good for a pretty girl like you to ruin your features with a bad mood!"  
  
"I'm happy when I want to be and when I don't have to concentrate on my work. However, sense we are talking about my work, which is something I've perfected since I was five, I feel the need to get serious and defend myself."  
  
"Speaking of Yuy," Trowa switched the conversation before Duo could say something stupid. "Where is he?"  
  
"Not coming for another month or so. He's off on some piss off kill everything tangent."  
  
"Well if it isn't the one and only Wufie himself? Coming down strait from China Town!" Duo grinned  
  
Usagi turned to the doorway where a man looked at her distastefully. "Who're you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Usagi-"  
  
"She's one of Quatre's sisters," Duo said. Trowa looked at him questionably. Wufie just shrugged.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Usagi said and bowed slightly.  
  
He nodded back at her then turned his attention to Trowa. "I need a sparing partner. I was wondering if you would be interested in practicing for a few hours."  
  
"Sure," Trowa said, putting down his cup and followed Wufie out the door.  
  
"Come on," Duo said, grabbing Usagi's arm. "Let's watch!"  
  
The four of them went out into a huge courtyard that was big enough to hold three Olympic pools. Duo and Usagi found a comfortable place to sit on the lawn while they watched Trowa and Wufie get warmed up. The bowed to each other and then went into fighting stances. Usagi was used to this; she'd seen spars as well as been in them almost all of her life. They watched as punches and kicks were thrown and blocked for about ten minutes before Usagi became bored.  
  
"Hey Duo..." she started, gesturing to the spar. "You wanna..."  
  
"Um... I don't hit ladies?"  
  
"Good then!" Usagi stood up and pulled Duo to his feet. "It'll be easier for me to win!"  
  
"Usagi..." Duo whined in protest.  
  
"You're just lazy, you wimp," she said. "Now come on."  
  
She ran five feet ahead of him then stopped and turned. They both bowed and readied their stance. Duo lunged at her, hoping that he could pin her down and get the fight with easily. You could imagine how surprised he was when Usagi suddenly wasn't there.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't hit girls," he heard right before a fist came in contact with his jaw. He faltered with shock and Usagi took the opportunity and kicked his feet out from under him. She got on top of him and pinned him down.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you like to be on top," Duo commented wirily.  
  
"You underestimated-"Usagi suddenly threw her head back and winced as she brought her hands up to her temples. She fell off Duo and curled up into a ball.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Duo asked shaking her. "Usagi? Usagi! Can you hear me? Usagi!"  
  
Before Duo could get a reaction from her, she passed out.  
******  
  
A/N: WOW it's been about a YEAR! Hm... Hopefully the next chapter will be out a litle bit sooner then that, ne? Lol! REVIEW! 


End file.
